Whippany, New Jersey
|website = |footnotes = |unit_pref = imperial }} Whippany is an unincorporated community located within Hanover Township in Morris County, New Jersey. Whippany's name is derived from the Whippanong Native Americans, a tribe that once inhabited the area. Whippanong meant "place of the willows", named for the trees growing along the banks of the Whippany River.Cheslow, Jerry. "If You're Thinking of Living In /Whippany, N.J.; Where Houses Are In High Demand", The New York Times, August 8, 1999. Accessed May 19, 2012. Education *Whippany Park High School, public high school *Our Lady of Mercy Academy is a Catholic school operated under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson*Morris County Elementary / Secondary Schools, Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson. Accessed July 26, 2008. *Memorial Junior School, public middle school Notable organizations *J. E. Ashworth & Sons operated a woolen blanket mill *The Whippany Railway Museum, located in the central area *Bell Labs – Whippany *Communication Techniques, Inc. (CTI), a wholly own subsidiarity of Herley Industries *''The New Jersey Jewish News, a weekly newspaper published by United Jewish Communities of MetroWest New Jersey *CAE Inc. provides flight simulation and crew training services to the Business Aviation community Notable people Notable current and former residents of Whippany include: * Adlan Amagov (born 1986), Strikeforce fighter. * Sal Canzonieri, guitarist and founding member of the band Electric Frankenstein.Benson, John. "Electric Frankenstein delivers a jolt", ''Youngstown Vindicator, June 17, 2010. Accessed May 19, 2012. "“We’re a real meat-and- potatoes rock ’n’ roll band that doesn’t waste people’s time,” said guitarist Sal Canzonieri, calling from Whippany, N.J." * Kellen Clemens (born 1983), Quarterback, Houston Texans. * Dan Frischman (born 1959), character actor, noted for his many roles of playing socially inept "geeks" and "nerds"Johnson, Janis. "Playing a Nerd is Too Easy", The Miami Herald, February 16, 1987. Accessed December 11, 2007. "But is the 23-year-old Whippany, N.J., native, character actor and stand-up comedian a nerd." * Dan Miller (born 1981), UFC fighter.Berman, Marc. "The Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) coming to Revel", NJ.com, April 16, 2012. Accessed July 18, 2012. "New Jersey is very well represented by UFC stars Dan Miller (Whippany), Nick Catone (Englewood), and Rich Attonito (Elizabeth)." * Brian Saxton (born 1972), tight end who played for the New York Giants.Meisel, Barry. "A Giant Gamble Bc's Saxton Replaces Injured Pierce", Daily News (New York), November 11, 1996. Accessed May 19, 2012. "People wanted to talk to Brian Saxton throughout the practice week, and not only because he's a Boston College football alumnus. The 24-year-old native of Whippany, N.J., who spent the entire season sitting behind Aaron Pierce on the depth chart at H-back was prepared to fill in a week earlier vs. Arizona, when Pierce suffered a sprained knee on the third play of the Giants' 16-8 win." * Tom Wilson, (born 1956), Whippany Park High School men's soccer, women's basketball, and softball coach inducted into the NJSIAA Hall of Fame in New Jersey High School Athletics.Seegers, Sandy. "WHIPPANY PARK'S WILSON TO BE INDUCTED INTO HALL OF FAME", Daily Record (Morristown), March 28, 1999. Accessed February 23, 2011. References External links *"A Place Called Whippany" Its history and contemporary times *CAE North East Training Center Category:Unincorporated communities in Morris County, New Jersey